Emergent
by gameboycjp10
Summary: Takes place after Allegiant. Alternate Universe It's been two years since Beatrice Prior protected her town of Chicago, and at the cost of her life. So everyone thinks. The Allegiant made a plan to bring Tris back to life at no matter the cost because there still a threat at large, and he will do whatever it takes to become a leader again; even if it means destroying his family.


Summary: Takes place after Allegiant. Alternate Universe

It's been two years since Beatrice Prior protected her town of Chicago, and at the cost of her life. So everyone thinks. The Allegiant made a plan to bring Tris back to life at no matter the cost because there still a threat at large, and he will do whatever it takes to become a leader again; even if it means destroying his family.

Rating: M (Because I am a very cautious person).

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, etc. of the Divergent Trilogy. All of that belongs to Veronica Roth.

Pairings: Tris/Four

A/N: I tried to recreate the entire story of Allegiant, but I couldn't come up with anything past Chapter One. This idea has been stuck in my mind for the past few weeks due to the prevalence of _what ifs. _This is just my take on what I believe _could have _happened if there was a fourth book in the series that involved Tris. I will use the same name that I did for the previous story (Emergent) because it fits well with this idea. I hope you enjoy it.

There will be some jumping around between the _past _and the _present. _I will alert you if there's a time change before the beginning of the chapter.

This will be completely in Tris's POV unless otherwise noted.

* * *

_Emergent _

_PROLOGUE: 2 YEARS PIROR TO THE EPILOUGE OF ALLIEGANT. _

[Tris]

I walk along a beautiful garden filled with roses, daises, and strawberries along with my mother. We have done this every day since my coming into the afterlife. Or whatever you want to call it. There is no sickness, no worry, no anger, no fighting...just complete peace, love, and harmony. For the most part that is. My heart still hurts for the boy with the blue eyes who, at this moment, is still probably in disbelief that I am dead.

I am dead and I am never coming back to life.

"Beatrice," my mother's voice sounds of concern. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head. While I can fake around my father, around Will, around Tori and her brother; I cannot put on a front for my mother. She knows me all too well. "I miss him." I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

She wraps her arms around my waist and tries to comfort me. "I know you do." She presses her lips softly against my forehead and looks at me in the eye. "But he'll join us one day."

_One day. _That thought sends chills down my spine. I want to be with Tobias. I really do. However, the thought of him dying...just to be close to me, it doesn't sit well in my mind. He has so much to live for; he has people that care about him too much...

_But so did you. _My mind has been in a constant battle as well. Was I really ready to die?

"Time for dinner!" Will's voice breaks me out of my train of thought. We don't eat out of need, but because of routine. It has been instilled in us that eating together is a way to connect with each other. It's not like there's much to talk about, except for the past. They haven't talked about it since I've been here; and I don't mind one bit. Thinking about all that I have done, about all the choices that I have made up to this point make me reconsider ever leaving my family. Maybe if I had chosen Abnegation, none of this would've happen.

_It still would. _I try to tell myself. _However, who would have saved your world then?_

* * *

Dinner is a silent affair. We all take turns passing plates filled with chicken, burgers, fries, potatoes, and beans around. No one dares to start eating until my father finishes filling up his plate.

This act makes me miss my family before the Choosing Ceremony. It makes me miss the house that we used to live in, the times that we spent together, my parents' lack of touching each other in front of Caleb and me, Caleb being selfless...

I stop myself from thinking anymore. While this place is filled with peace, joy, and harmony; we still can feel remorse and guilt.

"You alright?" Tori says while chewing on a drumstick.

"Yeah," I take in a deep breath and try to eat the food on my plate. It's plain; a plate filled with chicken and potatoes. Some things never change.

I remember the first time that I tried a hamburger. Christina and Will were arguing over something that was trivial; about how one faction was better at telling the truth than another. I try to fight off tears and laughter as I take a bite into a piece of chicken.

I can sense Al looking over at me. I forget how much he's been trying to gain my forgiveness. I remember telling him that he didn't need to do anything and that I have already forgiven him. However, he's been too observant of me lately. I can tell that he knows that I'm putting up a front for everyone here.

How can I be sad when I'm around the people that I love? How can I feel empty when I'm near the people that I care about most?

The answer is really simple. Not everyone is here. I let the fork drop from my hand, force myself away from the table, and decide to go for a walk so no one sees me cry. 

* * *

"Tris! Hey!" I hear Al coming from behind me. I turn to see him running, his white shirt blowing in the wind. It fills the air with lemongrass; a scent that I have missed so much since he jumped off the chasm.

"I'm fine," my voice betrays me though. I can feel tears going down the sides of my face. I want to kick myself for allowing Al to see me in this state. He pulls me into an embrace and I'm smothered in his lemongrass scent.

"I miss them too," he whispers softly into my ear. "I know it's hard now, but it will get easier."

I force myself away from him, tears streaming from my eyes. "It will _never _get easier. I love him. I thought that will go away as soon as I arrived, but no...I still love him."

"That's the thing they don't tell you about the afterlife, or...whatever the hell this is called." Al runs his hand through my hair. "Feelings don't go away. They never go away." He extends his elbow out to me. "Come on, we need to head back before people start worrying."

I grab onto his elbow and we walk for a few miles. Then, I feel a surge of pain go through my chest. A small tiny electric shock goes throughout the inside of my body. The pain is so strong that I end up pulling Al down to the dirt with me.

"Tris?!" He tries to help me onto my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I try to stand up. However, more pain and another shock go through my body. I stumble back into the mud before I even get up to my knees. Al calls for help as I lay helplessly in the mud, screaming hysterically through the pain.

I feel them all hurdle around me. I can barely hear their voices. They apparently have not seen this happen before. They can't even come up with a theory.

Then I hear a familiar voice, so familiar that it sends a small, tiny rage through my body.

"_The stiff's heart is beating." _

Someone is trying to bring me back from the dead.

My mind is fighting with my heart at this moment. I want to stay dead. I don't want to leave this place of harmony. I don't want to leave my mother again. It feels like I just got her again, and now I might lose her. I can't let that happen.

_Stay dead. _I try to tell myself. _Stay dead. _

"_CLEAR!" _ Another shock, more intense pain surges through my body. I feel my face breaking out in a cold sweat.

"What's happening?!" Al looks over at Will, who has a bright eye expression.

"They're trying to resuscitate her."

"But she's dead! How is that possible?!"

"Anything is with science and medicine."

My mother places a hand on my face. A tear starts forming in her eyes. "Tris, it looks like your job isn't finished yet."

I feel my throat start closing up. _But I am done! I did what I had to do! _"What do you mean? What is going to happen that I'm going to be needed?"

She doesn't answer my question. Instead, she places a soft kiss on my forehead. "Be brave Beatrice. And trust only those who will tell you the entire truth."

Everything starts fading away. The bright light, the garden, the dirt, Al, Tori, Will, my father...my mother...they're starting to become nothing but a blur.

_NO! I DON'T WANT TO COME BACK! _I try to will my heart to stop beating again. I don't want to lose her again. I _won't _lose her again.

_But you have to come back Tris. _My mind tells me. _You have to. _

When my eyes first open, I see nothing but darkness. I can hear the sounds of a machine beeping next to me. I feel a needle inserted in my right arm. I might not know the place where I'm at, but I know that I'm alive again.

I hear someone snickering under their breath; it's unmistakable who it belongs to. "Welcome back from the dead, _stiff."_


End file.
